An Old Ending
by yumekokoro
Summary: Athrun tries to find the meaning of his life. Set in between GSD. CagallixAthrun. Oneshot.


This is set in the middle of GSD, somewhere in between it. Just a story I did when I was bored. If you cant tell, I really like Lacus. If you disagree with me and dislike her, just dont read k?

I dont own GSD or any of the characters I used in this fic, simple and clean.

The wind blew over across the desolate land as a young man stood and watched the barren land. The wind stirred the handsome young man's blue hair, causing it to fly across his eyes and block his view. The man's gleaming green eyes swept the land and slowly dimmed as he remembered the battle that had taken place there. The raging battle had lasted for days and in the end had destroyed any remains of human life. The ground was littered with bodies, ashes, and debris. Dry blood stained the earth and the young man doubted that it would ever fade.

The young man turned away from the heart wrenching scene and walked down the deserted path. Everywhere he went evidence of the battle showed and the man sighed and finally turned his attention to the sky, hoping for some relief. However, the sky, matching his mood perfectly, was a deep, ugly, blackish gray, that threatened to rain. The young man turned his saddened gaze back down to the barren land and continued to walk, avoiding deep trenches and holes. Something caught his attention and he stopped to stare at it.

A single flower laid there, crushed beneath a rock that had landed on it. The handsome man stared at it and slowly walked down the hill, over to it. He kneeled down and slowly reached towards the flower, but stopped at the last moment. He continued to kneel there and stare at the flower, knowing that it was just waiting for a lonely death and that he perhaps would join it. A soft, melodic voice, calling his name, caught his attention. He turned around to see a young woman walking to him.

"Athrun?"

Athrun stared up at the woman and slightly smiled. The young woman had soft pink hair and deep, calm, blue eyes, the same blue eyes that was now staring at him in concern. She reached out her hand to him as she neared the end of the hill and he held her hand and helped her down, setting her small body beside his carefully.

"Lacus… I told you, you shouldn't have come…" Athrun said to her, his green eyes glowing with concern for her well-being.

Lacus looked up at him, her sky-colored eyes dancing with mischief. "But you came didn't you? Daijoubu, I will be fine."

Athrun smiled at her. "You never listen… How is Kira and Cagalli? Are their wounds healing?"

Lacus smiled placidly and turned to look around her. "Don't worry, Cagalli is fine,she's just worried about Orb and you know how tough Kira is." Afterwards she than turned to him. "And you? How are you? Are you fine?"

Athrun turned to look at her in surprise and found himself looking into her knowing eyes. He sighed, the smile slipping off his face and turned away. "I cant hide anything from you can I?" His troubled eyes ran over the land, lingering on the dead bodies. Lacus watched his face and than frowned as she looked around. "A warrior's job, ne?"

Athrun turned to her in surprise and Lacus turned to him with a knowing smile. Athrun sighed and looked away. "Thousands died… Innocent people that have never done anything… They didn't deserve to die…"

A lone caw sounded far off, a sound that pierced through the silence. Overhead, a bird flew into an unseen direction. "It is life…and destiny…" Athrun turned to Lacus in shock. She stared out into the distance, her eyes uncommonly blank. "People die…and live… People suffer…and cry…" Athrun grimaced and turned his face away. "But people also survive…and smile…and memories will always remain. "

Athrun turned to Lacus and saw her smiling at him with tears in her eyes, and he knew she was thinking about her father. "That is why we fight, ne?" Athrun looked down, confusion blanking his mind. Why? Why did people fight? Why was he fighting? What was he doing here? Was he just another one of Dullindal's pawn? Was he just another machine, without a meaning?

"What am I doing here? What is my purpose? Please, tell me Lacus." He said, raising his pleading green eyes to look at her. Lacus turned to him and shook her head. "I cant. I believe that we all must find our own purpose, because if we don't, than we're not humans, ne?"

Athrun turned to her, hurt rising in his eyes. "Are you telling me that I'm only good as a fighter?" Lacus smiled and said gently, "That is also for you to decide, ne?" Athrun stared at her and remembered the times he had pushed her away, the times when he purposely hurt her. He was a fool two years ago and now that he thought back, he couldn't see why his friend Cagalli hadn't knocked him out. Scratch that, she didnt hit him but she did do a lot of yelling.

Cagalli...

Thinking of her made his chest hurt and almost as if Lacus knew what he was thinking, she smiled sympathetically at him. Athrun sighed and turned away, his eyes going back to the flower. Living… Dying… Who was he to do that to people when he fought? He wasn't God. But he knew he couldn't stop, couldn't stop fighting, because people like Dullindal existed. So until the time came when he could put down his sword and simply live, he would fight. He sighed and walked towards the flower. He leaned down and slowly, carefully brushed the dust and debris away from it.

He turned and met Lacus' confused face and smiled. "For life." Lacus smiled and nodded and turned around. Athrun followed her, looking at the barren land but not feeling the desolate and cold feeling in his chest anymore. Instead he felt determination and courage, he would fight so that innocent people wouldn't die. He was sure that he would meet those people again some day, but for now he would look only forward. Lacus' voice flowed out to him. "Cagalli is waiting for you and she did not look happy." Athrun winced, already hearing the lashing he was about to endure. "Aw, man, I hoped she wouldve cooled down by now…"

Lacus laughed and soon Athrun was laughing along with her. In his heart he thanked her for helping him and making him see the true road again. Her voice soon flowed out into a song that eased the pain that he felt in his heart. Somehow she had chosen a song that would heal him the most. "_Shizukana kono yuri ni, anato wo, matteru no…"_ He felt he could even take on Cagalli…because everything had ended, and he could see the new beginning in front of him.

Review and tell me what you think! Flamers without any REAL criticisms about the story will be used to further fuel my hatred for Flay.


End file.
